gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Thomas0802
This is Tom' talk page. Message me if you spot a vandal, if you need help, if you want to talk with me, if you need help by editing; if you want to remind me something, if you wanna have a drink with me. Rules apply here *1 - Sign your message using four tildes (the signature button left to the summary). *2 - If I send a message to you, respond the message in my talk page, or I will not know if you talked to me. *3 - DON'T archive my talk page without my permission, I'll do it when it reaches 100 messages. Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the File:225243 422204981195243 128110380 n.jpg page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- Ilan xd (Talk) 23:59, February 22, 2013 RE: Hello Thomas, and welcome to the Wiki! When you want to create a page, click the "Contribute", which appears on the upper right of (alomst) every page in the Wiki. It will show you several options, click "Add a Page", and then you can also name the article you want to create. After you did all these actions, start editing! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:31, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to the Wiki, Thomas. You're the first "newbie" on the wiki who actually adds quality articles without major mistakes. Keep it on, and maybe, you'll be promoted to patroller soon! ''Dodo8'' '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' ''[[User talk:Ilan xd|XD • • Home )' 17:19, March 22, 2013 (UTC) GTA Advance Userbox Hi Tommy. I made you the GTA Advance Userbox you requested. If you want it to say something else, then just tell me and I will sort it out. The Userbox is Template:Userbox:GTA Advance 2. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 21:45, March 23, 2013 (UTC) RE: First thing first, you have to remain civil; don't call him and idiot and ignore everything he says. Secondly, all of his edits have been reverted, so this little fight with him is done, for now. As for "keeping him out the Wiki", kinda impossible, as he can just come back with a new account on a different computer, unless you want to call a cyber police force to hunt him down -- I'm joking. But seriously, anytime he would come back, just ignore what he says and revert his edits. Then report him to either me, Mikey, Vaulty or any other admin and he's blocked. -- `'ILan (XD • • Home )' 12:10, March 24, 2013 (UTC) RE: Ola Tomás. Isto é um bocado mais sério: Há uns anos atrás, havia um vandâlo aqui na GTA Wiki, que vandalizava páginas, não me lembro bem por quê, acho que teve uma discussão com um dos administradores, ou uma coisa assim, e começou a fazer porcaria aqui e desde que isso aconteceu que aparece cá, volta e meia com novas contas, só para vandalizar. E depois criou a GTA 5 Wiki, onde retirou toda a informação que tinhamios cá sobre o GTA V para levar lá para a Wiki dele. Ele só faz treta...nós bloqueamos as inúmeras contas dele, mas ele aparece sempre e como o Ilan disse, não podemos mantê-lo fora da Wiki para sempre... Mas nós temos de estar sempre atentos. Obrigado por tentares ajudar, Tomás, a tua ajuda é muito apreciada. :) Até à próxima vez, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 12:21, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Temos feito a mesma coisa: banir as contas dele e esperar ela próxima conta dele... Sim, acho que a GTA V Wiki ainda existe, eu falei com a Wikia por e-mail para apagarem-na, mas não o fizeram. Aqui tens o endereço: http://gtav.wikia.com/wiki/GTA_V_Wiki. E Tomás, a esta gente o vandalismo é normal, corre-lhes nas veias. O que temos de fazer é tentar calcular de que tempo a que tempo e que eles aparecem e prestar muita atenção às mudanças nas páginas. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:36, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Userbox Ok Tommy, I've changed the Userbox so it says it's the worst game. Once again, the Userbox is Template:Userbox:GTA Advance 2. RE: CONGRATS Haha, thanks Tommy. Hope you like the Userbox! :D Later, VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 16:41, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Vandal If you see a vandal like the one from the other day, what you do is you report him to all the bureaucrats and administrators. The more people who can block you report to, the sooner it's likely to be cleaned up. Other than that, don't try to talk to the vandal, don't let the vandal see you get angry, don't do anything that would involve paying any attention to him aside from reporting him. And if he reverts the reports, don't worry about that - we'll still see the "you have new messages" message and see what's going on. I don't usually link to Wikipedia, but in the case of this particular guy I think their rule WP:DENY is the best one to follow. Jeff (talk| ) 00:54, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Promotion Hey, Thomas. Would you mind to vote on my req? [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8]] ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User talk:Ilan xd|XD • • Home )' 18:38, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Report at Duty Salve, Thomas! Check the Community Noticeboard in less than an hour. I have a perfect "game plan" about the '''Welcome New Users '''template. Out, Mr. T., That's Me! (talk) 23:43, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Businesses Category Hey, Tom. Isn't there a category titled Businesses? Why do we need one that says "All Businesses"? They sound aestically similar. Mr. T., That's Me! (talk) 23:38, June 27, 2013 (UTC) : Yeah, I suppose so. :) No point in replacing the category now. : Mr. T., That's Me! (talk) 23:32, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey, Tommy! Long time no seen, right? Check my idea on the GTA Wiki:Requests for Promotion.Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User talk:Ilan xd|XD • • Home )' 11:47, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :"Create" will appear next to the categor's name. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 12:04, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Hold ye horses! Thomas, shouldn't the categories be called Gang Territories instead? It sounds better.. :D Instulent (talk) 13:03, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Oh.. you can move your horses again now ;) Instulent (talk) 13:13, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Oh, it's something you pick up on thy olde west ;) Instulent (talk) 13:20, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Just an FYI "Neighbourhood" is not bad grammar but the British English way of spelling the word. Messi1983 (talk) 18:03, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :We have a live and let live policy regarding British and American English spelling, hence why I brought it up. It is not such a big deal, but it looks like tedious edits when people change such a thing. Messi1983 (talk) 18:37, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Don't worry about it. Messi1983 (talk) 18:43, June 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: Editing Okay, thank you for the message. But I just bought the safehouse after driving along the San Fierro Highway because from Lure. I just wanted to let players know that unique vehicles could be stolen away and never be seen again but I get your point. And again, thanks for the message. TheGuyWhoKnewHowToCry (talk) 19:04, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Well, thank you, good man. Thanks for the reply and should check out the edit I made for The Classics 104.1. RE: Sim, é isso mesmo. Aprendes depressa, Tomás. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:29, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Eh, futebolista! Gostaste da vossa vitória, contra a Espanha? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:55, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Ainda bem que abateram a Espanha, eles já estavam muito convencidos...e as manifs? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:00, July 1, 2013 (UTC) É, vocês estão a começar a desenvolver-se, mas com a corrupção, a fome, a pobreza e o crime nas favelas, vai ser difícil continuar esse desenvolvimento. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:23, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Eu quero você! Você poderia por favor votação sobre o meu pedido? Obrigado.Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|''RAGREF (Not a mod.)]] (Feeling lonely?) 06:01, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Gang categories Tom, please don't add gang categories for the GTA SA gangs. Since it is still rumored (or confirmed, I dunno) that the gangs will return to the new HD Universe, I wan't to wait before I'll see how to add them. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:29, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks. I already did categories for The Angels of Death and The Commission. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:35, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Only admins can rename pages :P Categories cannot be renamed :/ -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:36, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, I'm afraid the two Hispanic gangs, the Vagos and the Aztecas, will return. One (GFS/Balla) can't live without the other (Aztecas/Vagos) ;) Can't stand the idea they are re-using those gangs. I prefer new gangs >.< -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:42, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::They are still allied for something - you can't say they are enemies. I prefer using the term 'rivals', for example on territory. The idea they are working together for something stops me for calling them enemies. Don't forget you may see them, supposedly allied, gangs fighting each other, due to AI problems. The GFS and the Aztecas are/were allies, even if it was for a short time. Even if they have a friendly relationship, they still rival on territory and influance. But the fuck I know, eh? ;) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:55, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::Yeah, that is what I mean (I think); gameplay-wise, they are enemies, story-wise - they are allies. Period. AI is not perfect in GTA4, either; sometimes Jamaicans dudes will attack if you piss them off. In TLAD, Uptown Riders will pull guns into your ass if you'll ruin their Arm Wrestling game (Even though the two gangs are allied). Who knows, maybe GTA5 will show better AI allies and enemies. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:06, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, Rockstar really moved out from the highly aggressive AI when they made GTA4. It still released games with hostile AI gangs after GTA4, like Red Dead Redemption and Max Payne 3. The PS2/Xbox1 hardware was more forgiving at the time, so such things as AI problems were less noticeable and Rockstar was able to make mad AI enemies. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:20, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::::In Max Payne 3 (a non-sandbox TPS) you fight against the Commando Sombra (some angry dudes who kidnap blonde women - my joke), the Cracha Preto (a military-style gang), AUP (another military-style gang), the DeMarco crime family and the UFE (a corrupted police unit). As for the Leones, I first want to revamp their page - it looks so messy and stub-y - before making a category. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:34, July 23, 2013 (UTC) RE: Nothing is confirmed, I'm afraid. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:42, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :Dude, you're talking to a guy who faced the release of Max Payne 3 while being the sole admin on the wiki. Of course I know what gonna happen when GTA5 will be released. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:51, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ::>.< It's a smaller franchise!! >:P -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:55, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Tnx for the support xD -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:58, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yeah, sure. :) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:03, July 23, 2013 (UTC) RE: Já a vi. Vou votar agora. E o Papa aí, hã? Vocês estão todos contentes, né? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:51, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Haha, pensei que vocês fossem todos amigos?... Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 14:37, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Ah. E agora é Messi contra Neymar...ou não, porque estão os dois na mesma equipa (Barcelona)? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:23, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Talvez...tenho de ir agora, o meu computador já está a começar a aquecer demais. Até amanha! :) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:39, July 24, 2013 (UTC) RE The MoS look great! It will be of great help with giving a clear way of how to organize pages. Great job. :) Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:38, July 24, 2013 (UTC) New Pages Hey Thomas, would you mind add five new pages of side missions like "Playground on the Point", "Hyman Memorial O.D.T.", "Playground on the Park", "Haiti Hover Race" & "Playground on the Docks" (PS2), I would like that, thanks! ;) RE: I prefer Faustin over Russian gangsters as each Bratva has the smae/similar character models. As for the Leones - ONLY I SHALL MAKE DIS CATEGOY COS I ZEID SO! :P Joking, joking. I prefer doing myself. I'm not sure If I'll create this category before or after revamping the page, but I'm planning on doing so soon (like I did with the Faustin Bratva, how does it look?) :) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:46, July 24, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hey Tom Tom, I used to live 25mins away from Koszalin near the sea :D What about you? Instulent (talk) 19:25, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Haha, well you need to come here sometime to check 'em out ;) Instulent (talk) 19:29, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, not far at all! I can even see you from here :D Instulent (talk) 19:34, July 24, 2013 (UTC) I don't know where he lives :s Instulent (talk) 19:40, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Nice! So, do you want to chat on the chat? :) Instulent (talk) 19:44, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Why did you revert my edits they were all correct and i wasnt trolling the current page is in a mess I was cleaning it up can you please revert my edits back the way they were thank you. RE: Thanks you my badass partner-in-crime! Damn this cake looks awesome! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 12:44, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Tommy, would ye like to chat? :) Instulent (talk) 20:06, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Tom? D: Instulent (talk) 20:35, July 28, 2013 (UTC) So, do you want to talk on chat now? :D Instulent (talk) 20:38, July 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm back on now :) Instulent (talk) 21:20, July 28, 2013 (UTC)